Vivienne Wilson
|battles = |family = Jonathan Carter (husband) Alden Miguel Ethryne (son) Eadlyn Michelle Ethryne (daughter) Leander Marcus Ethryne (son) Luciana Marie Ethryne (daughter) Vincent Michael Ethryne (son) Jasper Wilson (father) Theresa Mortmain (mother) Nicholas Ethryne † (father-in-law) Josephine Carter † (mother-in-law) Marianne Ethryne (sister-in-law)|gender = Female|hair color = Dark Brown|eye color = Brown|height = 5'6" (168 cm)|family name = Imperial Family of the European Union Empire|another = |weight = 49 kg (108 lbs)|image = }} '''Vivienne Lhoudevhic Carter-Ethryne' (née Wilson), much known to be simply Vivi, is the tritagonist of the Code Breaker series. She is one of the experimented. Being part of Warwick Academy's Student Council with Jonathan Carter, she made him realized about the power of Kaio. She is one of the leaders of A.E.G.I.S., considered to be X Code's Queen. By the second half of the third book, Refrain, it was revealed that she and Jonathan were married. Biography Early Life under construction ''Reboot under construction Revival under construction Refrain under construction Reload under construction Aftermath under construction Titles and Styles * '''30 November 2300 – 24 April 2318:' Lady Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson of the House of the English York * 24 April 2318 – present: Her Imperial Majesty Vivienne Lhoudevhic, Empress Consort of the European Union Empire, Duchess of Lutetia, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels * 29 June 2338 – present: Her Royal Majesty Vivienne Lhoudevhic, Queen Consort of the European Union Empire, Duchess of Paris, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels Vivienne is, from birth, a European noble entitled to the style of Lady under letter patent issued by Nicholas Ethryne, 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire on 7 October 2285, which gave the title and style to the daughters of the main representatives of the union. Her official title and style at birth is Lady Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson of the House of York, since his father is the head of the sovereign England as part of the empire. Upon marriage to Jonathan Carter, 77th Emperor of the European Union Empire, she received a new title under her husband's name as Her Imperial Majesty Vivienne Lhodevhic Ethryne, Empress Consort of the European Union Empire, Duchess of Lutetia, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels, assuring her that she is the legal wife of the emperor. On 9 July 2335, she received another new title and style following up with her husband as well after unifying the European Union and granting independence to the colonized countries. Her other title is Her Royal Majesty Vivienne Lhoudevhic Ethryne, Queen Consort of New Europe, Duchess of Paris, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels. Physical Description Vivi is described to be a beautiful young woman that makes her have a lot of suitors. She has long waist-length dark reddish brown hair that she always kept tied in a ponytail, and round chocolate eyes. She wore eyeglasses that she stated that she was near-sighted but later on, it was revealed that it was specifically designed for her not to accidentally use the power of Kaio. She is fit and lean. She was seen to have a long stretch of scar on the left side of his body. She stated that it was caused by the experiment conducted by S.I.E.G.E. Personality A Abilities A Relationships Vivienne Wilson/Love Interests|Love Interests Vivienne Wilson/Family|Family Vivienne Wilson/Friends Vivienne Wilson/A.E.G.I.S. Trivia Character History * She was named after Sydney Flaire's close friend Ianah Lhoudevhic Pelayre. * Her nickname was inspired with another of Flaire's friend, Vivi Hyungh. Other Descriptions * Her blood type is B. * She loves anything that is sweet. Category:Main Character Category:Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Category:Royalty Category:Empress Consort Category:Student Category:Chevalier Pilot Category:Terrorist Category:Politician Category:European Category:Imperial Family Category:United Order of Nations Category:Noble Category:Gallia Reims Knight Category:European military Category:Female Character Category:Character